NIH is the co-lead agency for the oral health objectives and in that role assumes major responsibility for research to: 1) monitor progress and 2) establish relevant research programs to help achieve objectives. Oral health is one of 22 primary areas in Healthy People 2000, the nation's objectives for the 1990's. There are 13 objectives and dozens of sub-objectives. The Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Branch 1) provides leadership and the research basis for ongoing monitoring, planning and formal review of national progress on the Healthy People 2000 Oral Health Objectives, and 2) fosters or conducts appropriate research to help achieve the objectives and provides the scientific basis for these activities. Multiple methods are used including: analyses of existing data, initiation of new research investigations, development of new and appropriate measurement and analytic approaches, such as surveys, focus groups, and demonstration projects. Branch staff serve on working groups, prepare reports and represent NIH on all Healthy People 2000 activities. All reports are prepared for the DHHS Assistant Secretary, the senior policy staff for health in the U.S., and require extensive analyses of existing data and reviews of literature to ensure scientifically based responsiveness. In an effort to extend science transfer to the broader community, staff have developed papers related to objectives in Healthy People 2000 for publication in professional journals, and have worked with NCHS staff in the development of measures for upcoming surveys that will improve assessment of the objectives. Staff also have conducted data analysis to monitor objectives for the mid-course review. Staff are coordinating PHS efforts to plan Healthy People 2010.